


Kitten or Kitty?

by QueenOh



Series: NAUGHTY NCT [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Jealousy, Kinky, Lace Panties, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOh/pseuds/QueenOh
Summary: Xiaojun decides to step up his and Lucas' game in the bedroom, dressing up for his lover.Will Ten confront them about his jealousy when he finds out about it?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: NAUGHTY NCT [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020754
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Kitten or Kitty?

**Author's Note:**

> This came sooner than expected... Hope you'll enjoy reading. ;)

Xiaojun was on a mission. It had not been more than twelve hours since Xiaojun had witnessed Ten and Lucas having sex in his and Lucas' shared bed and he had decided on joining in on the competition.

It was not only his pride that was urging him to do so, his affection for Lucas and his annoyance with Ten’s little games also spurred him on.

He had spent the whole time during breakfast to plan something and now he was eager to get prepared for a rematch. Neither Ten nor Lucas would see it coming…

„Yangyang...“ he chirped and knocked at his members' door, opening it right after.

His friend was sitting in front of his computer, shortly glancing over at his visitor before he continued with whatever game he was playing. 

„Yangyang…“ he repeated, sheepishly sitting down on the couch next to the desk.

„What do you want, ge?“ Yangyang asked with slight annoyance.

„Want? Why should I be wanting anything other than to just hang out with you?“ Xiaojun asked back innocently. 

„You’re a bad liar,  ge . You should ask Ten to teach you more about  it“ ,  Yangyang said, not knowing that he’d hit a weak spot with that statement.

„Ten… yeah… Uhm, could you go downtown with me? I need to buy something really important“, Xiaojun explained, putting on a pleading expression.

Yangyang sighed deeply and paused the game, facing his fellow member directly.

„Why would I need to tag along if you’re the one who needs something?“ He asked with raised brow.

„Because we’re not allowed to go out alone and I don’t want to ask any of the other members…“ Xiaojun told him.

„Why don’t you ask Lucas? You spent a lot of time with him these days“, Yangyang suggested.

Xiaojun smiled at the mention of Lucas' name.

„I would ask him, but the thing is… I want to get something for him. It’s supposed to be a surprise“, Xiaojun said. 

„Oh, I see… But I’m so bad at keeping secrets, ge", Yangyang whined, nervously fiddling with his hands.

Xiaojun waved it off, standing up as he smiled to himself without the other seeing it.

„I trust you, Yang. Please just come along with me. I’ll buy you  ice-cream “, he offered and turned back to wink at him, knowing that the younger would give in.

Yangyang sighed once more and then got off his seat.

„Alright, alright. But I get at least three scoops, okay?“

„Deal", Xiaojun agreed and soon they left the dorm together.

\---

„Uhm… Xiaojun-ge, what are we doing in front of an… an… erotic shop?“ Yangyang asked hesitantly, ice-cream cone in his hand as they halted in front of said shop.

„I need to buy something. You can wait outside. I think it’s for the better", Xiaojun said and shortly patted his friend’s cheek before he collected a drop of ice-cream that was running down his hand.

„Chocolate - yummy", he hummed and then straightened his back, fixed his face-mask and walked into the store.

It wasn’t the first time that he set foot into it. He’d actually been here before with Ten, the older even having convinced him to buy a dildo.

Xiaojun was more nervous this time, glad that his rosy cheeks were hidden by the mask.

The young cashier welcomed him and, after greeting back, Xiaojun was fast to hurry into the section he’d come here for.

It didn’t take long to find the needed items and he happily went to pay for them, most of his embarrassment having gotten replaced by excitement.

He was really looking forward to Lucas' reaction…

As he got back outside, he found Yangyang sitting on a bench, looking up at him with a nervous and sheepish smile. 

„Wow, you really came back with quite the large bag… Is all of this for... Lucas?“ Yangyang dared to ask, ice-cream almost finished.

„Do you really want to know the answer to that, my dear friend?“ Xiaojun chuckled.

„Uhmm… I guess not. You’re right. Can we go back home now? I want to watch a Twitch-stream later on", Yangyang informed him.

„I got all I needed, yes. Thanks for tagging along. You’re great", Xiaojun praised him and they headed back home with excited and happy smiles on their lips.

\---

A knock on the door interrupted Xiaojun’s preparations and he looked up nervously as he grabbed for his bathrobe in order to cover his naked body. He had been busy shaving himself in the adjacent bathroom and hadn’t watched the time. He begged to the heavens that Lucas wasn’t already back from exercising with Hendery.

He hurried over in order to open, his eyes meeting those of Ten.

„Junjun, am I  interrupting?“ Ten asked, already striding past the other and into the room anyways.

„I only took a shower, no  worries“ , Xiaojun replied and closed the door, watchful eyes following Ten's confident movements within the room.

He immediately thought back to last night, the memory creating goosebumps all over his body.

Ten had settled down on the bed, sitting at the foot and stretching out his elegant legs.

Xiaojun crossed his arms in front of his body, remaining close to the door.

„A little bird told me about your special trip earlier… I’m curious, why did you not ask me to tag along? I was the one to introduce you to the shop after all", Ten spoke up, voice melodic and eyes glinting mischievously.

So, Yangyang hadn’t kept the secret after all – just like Xiaojun had expected and calculated. He felt a little bad for his friend now. Ten had probably squeezed the information out of him like a lemon.

Xiaojun shrugged, trying to play it off.

„I didn’t want to bother you with it. I know how busy you are, even during vacation.“

Ten rolled his eyes at that, sighing dramatically before he stood up, walking closer to Xiaojun.

„I would always make time for you if you need me, Junjun", he chirped and stroked strains of hair behind Xiaojun’s ear, a pretty smile on his lips.

Xiaojun’s heart beat faster. Ten was acting like a true cat of prey, dangerous and ready to pounce any second if he saw a need to.

„Thank you, Tennie. I will remember it next  time“ , Xiaojun replied with soft voice, tilting his head to appear innocent.

Ten searched his face for a moment, seemingly not finding what he’d been looking for.

He strode past Xiaojun again, opening the door in a careful movement, almost devotional.

„I just wanted to let you know, that’s all. I’ll leave you to it. Hope you and Lucas will be having fun… Just, don’t be disappointed if he’ll be too tired later. He drank quite a lot last night, he’s probably a little… drained of nightly energy“, Ten said and winked at him, not leaving Xiaojun any time to answer before he left as fast as he’d come.

Xiaojun stared at the closed door, trying to find out whether his move had been smart or not. He’d definitely raised Ten’s attention, now he just had to prove himself worthy as an opponent…

\---

Lucas arrived at their shared room merely an hour later.

Xiaojun had finished all his preparations in time and was now patiently laying on the bed, reading something as he gave Lucas time to settle after two hours of intense training.

„Hello there. Are you heading for a  shower?“ Xiaojun asked, looking up from his magazine in order to ogle a sweaty and  pumped-up Lucas.

The man truly was an  art piece . No matter what he did, no matter the angle or the lighting, he always looked painfully handsome. Xiaojun felt all bubbly inside.

Lucas’ face lit up with a smile.

„Yeah, I’m feeling all eww… Hendery and I went through a lot of sets. I can barely feel my arms and legs anymore“, Lucas told him, letting his duffle bag fall to the ground.

„I see. Good thing that you won’t be needing them much tonight then…“ Xiaojun replied, rather mumbling to himself.

„Hm? What did you say?“ Lucas asked and tilted his head.

„Oh, nothing. Just get into the shower and make it fast. I want to show you something afterwards", Xiaojun announced, trying not to sound overly enthusiastic – Lucas should not be suspecting anything.

„Okay cool. I’ll try to hurry. You look extraordinarily pretty by the way. Are you wearing makeup still?“ Lucas complimented him before asking about this.

He was referring to Xiaojun’s dramatic and slightly smudgy makeup. He had applied it earlier, all for the sake of tonight…

„Thank you. I’ll explain it after your shower. Now go, big boy", Xiaojun chuckled, rushing him.

„Okay, okay", Lucas gave in with a playful roll of his eyes, finally entering the bathroom after that.

Xiaojun immediately leapt up from the bed as soon as he heard the water running, hurrying over to the hidden bag of the newly bought utensils. He got out the thin and sexy clothing, throwing off his pajama and changing into the white laces. Next thing was the special butt plug. With the help of some lube and thanks to his stretching preparations from earlier, it went in easily, a low moan escaping his lips at the feeling of something between his  ass cheeks .

To sum up his outfit, he placed certain accessories on top of his head and around his neck, checking his appearance in the mirror to see if everything was in place.

He blushed slightly as he took it in. He had never expected that he’d dress up like this one day, but apparently things could change quite easily if you lived among more than a dozen of naughty young men. Xiaojun wasn’t really to blame for a move like this… but he enjoyed it a lot. The outfit fit him perfectly.

He rummaged through the bag again, fetching the last items for tonight’s plan. Two pairs of plushy white handcuffs.

This was going to be a very interesting experience. He just hoped that Lucas would react well…

But then again, it was Lucas who he was going to „seduce" and impress with that appearance, a man who practically screamed sex and sin whenever he simply revealed as much as his fit upper chest, a muscular arm or his athletic calves. Lucas was godly and Xiaojun would do everything in his power in order to make himself worthy of him…

As soon as he was done dressing up, he lay down on top of the covers in order to present himself properly. He rested his head on both hands, curling the rest of his body to his right side so that Lucas would be able to see all of him when he would get out of the bathroom.

The laces around Xiaojun’s waist were slightly uncomfortable as they were digging into his skin, but the slight pain also turned him on somehow, kept him grounded and away from overwhelming nervousness. The plug inside of his perky ass felt good and Xiaojun shortly wiggled his hips in order to create some friction. A low moan escaped his glossy lips. Lucas better hurried.

The water got turned off then and Xiaojun’s heartbeat quickened immediately. Lucas would join him in the bedroom any second now.

The door opened and out came a freshly showered Lucas. There was a short towel wrapped around his lower body, the remaining naked skin still covered in drops of water. Xiaojun had dimmed the lighting, but Lucas' muscular appearance practically lit up the entire room until his eyes settled on Xiaojun.

His reaction was golden. He dropped the towel which he’d been holding in order to dry his hair, his surprised and wide eyes staring at his lover who was dressed up in a white cat-outfit, mouth opening and closing multiple times until he croaked something out.

„ Ki -Kitten?!“

Xiaojun giggled cutely, confidently. It was a melodic and sinful sound, one that he’d learnt from no other than Ten – the seducer himself.

„That’s right, Xuxi. Kitten is bored, would you like to play with me?“ Xiaojun asked with a hopeful voice, spreading himself out further on the bed.

„I… You… That outfit is…“ Lucas stammered instead, the words completely leaving him as he lost all sense of composure.

„Do you like it? I was hoping you would. You’ve been so good to me these days. I wanted to do something for you in return tonight", Xiaojun purred, sitting up and reaching out for the other.

Something dark flashed over Lucas' face - the memory of last night’s naughty act.

„Kitten, I need to tell you something, I …“, Lucas started, but Xiaojun didn’t want to hear anything about it.

He moved off the bed gracefully, standing in front of the taller and bringing a finger up to his lips in order to seal them.

„Shh… don’t scare the kitten away with your loud voice. Kitten wants to play", Xiaojun insisted, moving his head forward to press a chaste kiss against Lucas' strong chest.

He looked back up then, seeing how reason lost its fight against desire, Lucas' face turning into a mask of unhidden lust and amazement.

„Damn it, kitten. What are you getting me into …?“ He asked with deep and raspy voice, his big hands moving up to hold Xiaojun’s waist.

„Nothing bad, I promise. Now take off that senseless towel of yours and lay down on the bed for me. Kitten is  impatient“ , Xiaojun ordered with a smirk and Lucas easily complied this time.

He never had a problem with nakedness.

As soon as Lucas was resting his back against the  headboard , soft pillow beneath him, Xiaojun went to get the handcuffs. A sound of protest came from Lucas as he realized what was happening.

Xiaojun ignored him, going through with his plan as he carefully chained both of Lucas‘ hands to the metallic bed frame. 

Then he kneeled down next to him on the bed, fingers stroking over Lucas‘ thigh absentmindedly.

„Kitten will be good for you now. Are you okay with the cuffs?“ Xiaojun asked in order to make sure of Lucas' well-being.

The latter’s gaze darkened some more.

„I am. But I want to touch you… you look so pretty, kitten", Lucas answered, playing along with only a hint of yearning.

„Good. Later maybe", Xiaojun chirped and moved to crouch over Lucas’ legs, butt up in the air.

„This is not your first time getting cuffed, am I  right?“ He asked, fingers tracing over Lucas’ abs now.

„You already know the answer to that. Your best friends with Ten …“, Lucas simply stated, shivering as Xiaojun’s dainty hand continued its ministrations.

Xiaojun hummed at that, an image of Ten and Lucas flashing up in his mind. Ten had told Xiaojun all about it after the first time that he’d done that with Lucas. Xiaojun had even gotten off to the imagination of it…

„Do you really like my outfit?“ He asked then.

„I don’t just like it, I love it. It’s perfect for you“, Lucas answered, eyes hungry as they wandered over his lover.

Xiaojun smiled contentedly, lowering his body so he could reach Lucas' erection better. The man was greatly turned on already.

Xiaojun started kissing around Lucas' massiveness, even placing little kitten-licks from time to time until he focused on the real thing.

Lucas’ breath was uneven and he shivered due to pleasure whenever Xiaojun reached a new part of his lower body.

Xiaojun was so excited, he’d never expected to feel this good about all this, never thought he’d enjoy having such power over his usually dominant partner. He understood now why Ten enjoyed being like this in and out of the bedroom. The power was electrifying. 

He kissed down the shaft now, ending up at the glistening tip where precum awaited his dry mouth. Being the kitten that he was, he licked it off rapidly, his thirst far from sated though.

So he took him in his mouth, naughty tongue swirling around the head of Lucas' dick, the size and weight of it prominent inside his pretty mouth.

Lucas pushed against his restraints, groaning in both lust and frustration.

Xiaojun chuckled shortly, sending vibrations against the throbbing erection.

„Kitten… so good", Lucas murmured.

Xiaojun slowly starting to hollow his cheeks, taking him deeper. It was not an easy task to blow someone as big as Lucas, but thanks to the busy schedules they’d been having over the past few weeks, Xiaojun had mastered the efficient art of getting Lucas off fast, his mouth proving to be even more effective as his hands when the time for real sex was too short and both of them had been too needy to wait.

Xiaojun started bobbing his head back and forth, his own erection starting to hurt a bit due to being left out. So he decided to do something about it, repositioning his lower body so he could hump against one of Lucas‘ legs.

A moan built up inside of him and he shortly let go of Lucas' dick in order to make it audible. The sound was needy and full of desire, surprising both of them.

„Xiaojun, kitten… please let me touch you. You said you wanted me to play _with_ you, right? How can I do so if I’m being restrained?“ Lucas asked, making sense actually.

Xiaojun pondered for a moment, eyes moving from Lucas’ pleading expression to his cuffed hands.

Xiaojun really liked Lucas' big hands on himself…

The decision was made fast and Xiaojun went to free Lucas from his confines, the man immediately pushing Xiaojun back on the bed, trapping him beneath his body.

A surprised gasp escaped him, Lucas staring down at him.

„This is much better …“, Lucas mumbled and then he lowered his head, kissing Xiaojun hard and passionate against his lips.

Xiaojun closed his eyes immediately, giving into the kiss, even wrapping his arms and legs around the other’s body.

„You’re so sexy, Xiaojun. You surprised me so well tonight …“, Lucas whispered, kissing down Xiaojun’s neck, focusing on the prominent collarbones as one of his hands rested against the choker with the bell on it.

Xiaojun giggled happily, hands moving down Lucas' back, fingernails leaving light traces.

„I was hoping you’d like it. Now stop talking and continue playing. Kitten is starting to get bored", he teased him.

Lucas reacted just the way he’d expected, grumbling shortly as he hovered on top of him, hands moving down to Xiaojun’s white panties, tugging at them.

„The ears and choker stay on, but I want to see the rest of you without anything on. You got such an amazing body, such fair skin …“, Lucas hummed, slowly peeling Xiaojun out of his outfit.

The man halted as he noticed that the cat tail didn’t come off with the rest of it, realizing the reason behind it.

„Is this a butt plug? Hell… I thought the tail belonged to the panties… Damn, that’s so hot", Lucas stammered and motioned Xiaojun to turn around, present his ass.

Lucas got a hold of the tail, softly tugging on it so that the object moved inside of Xiaojun’s entrance, a breathy moan escaping him.

Lucas continued doing this for a while, until both of them couldn’t take the teasing anymore, Xiaojun begging him to replace it with something bigger than that.

The taller didn’t need to hear that twice, carefully pulling out the plug to reveal Xiaojun’s hole gaping around thin air.

„Lucas… please", Xiaojun breathed out, submitting to the other like he was used to.

He had enjoyed to hold some power over Lucas earlier, but at the end of the day, he was still not the dominant person. He could leave that to other people, he could leave that to Lucas for now, it was better this way.

Lucas retrieved a bottle of lube from their bedside drawer, coating his long fingers with it so he could prepare Xiaojun’s entrance for what the plug couldn’t. Xiaojun didn’t let him for long though, stopping Lucas after he was only three fingers deep inside of him.

„Please, no more. I want to feel you, I don’t care if the stretch is evident. Please just take me, Lucas", he begged him.

„Okay, kitten …“, Lucas complied and pulled out his fingers, Xiaojun whining at the loss.

He was still laying on his stomach, but Lucas pulled up his ass, spreading his cheeks and legs enough so he could fit in between.

Xiaojun soon felt the tip of Lucas' dick, prodding at his entrance, the latter mumbling something incoherent as he spread more lube around Xiaojun’s hole.

A few seconds later Lucas pushed all the way inside, a loud moan coming out of Xiaojun, his back tilting insanely as he bottomed out due to the immense but heavenly stretch. 

“God, this feels amazing...” Lucas brought out, speaking as if this was the first time entering the other.

“Please move”, Xiaojun gasped, sounding needier than ever.

Lucas did as  told and pulled out a bit, only to thrust in with more power than before. He set a quick pace then, skin slapping against skin.

Xiaojun felt amazing. His hands were clawing into the bed sheets and he really felt like a cat as he bent his back some more, ass high enough for Lucas to pound in from a comfortable angle.

“These ears really suit you, Xiao. You’re the prettiest white kitten I’ve ever seen... Gorgeous”, Lucas complimented him some more, Xiaojun humming happily.

Lucas pulled his body up after a while, their new position intensifying their lovemaking. Xiaojun was outright moaning now, Lucas groaning every now and then. Xiaojun felt almost sorry for their room neighbors... almost. It was a pity that Ten’s room was on the other end of the corridor...

Xiaojun couldn’t hold himself up any longer, knees starting to feel weak, and he fell forward on the bed, the soft sheets muffling the pleasured scream he let out as Lucas managed to reach a certain spot inside of him.

They went at it in this position for quite a bit until Lucas’ movements turned sloppier. Xiaojun took the hint and carefully moved forward, Lucas’ hardness slipping out of him. Both men gasped lowly.

“Let me ride you... Kitten wants to claw into your chest”, Xiaojun spoke up, his voice sounding a little breathless.

“That’s more than fine with me. Guess my workout-session earlier was not helpful with your plans for tonight... I must admit that I’m a little exhausted”, Lucas told him sheepishly, biting his lip as he lay back on the bed.

“I wouldn’t say it wasn’t helpful. After all it gave me time to prepare myself”, Xiaojun replied, playing with the bell of his choker.

“Right... You’re such a smart kitten, so naughty”, Lucas whispered and Xiaojun leaned down to kiss him rather softly.

They got distracted in a sensual lip lock afterwards and Xiaojun almost forgot about his desperate boner.

He leaned back then, settling on top of Lucas, hands on his chest as he slowly sunk down on the man’s length. The moan that followed was definitely loud enough to wake their room-neighbors. Lucas chuckled mischievously.

Xiaojun closed his eyes and threw back his head as he started to move up and down, Lucas supporting his movements by holding onto his hips. Their rhythm was determined and Xiaojun enjoyed every second on the finishing line.

When his orgasm hit, he clawed into Lucas’ chest, the latter gasping as the first drops of cum shot up into Xiaojun. They came together, chests heaving and mouths open with silent moans. Their shared high sent shivers all over Xiaojun’s body and he collapsed on top of Lucas.

He cuddled into his warm body, carefully pulling off of his dick so he could rest more comfortably.

“Kitten...” Lucas hummed lowly, immediately holding him close as they regained their breath.

“This was fun, we should repeat that sometime...” Xiaojun mumbled and pecked Lucas’ cheek, shortly licking the spot.

Lucas froze slightly as he heard these words, remembering last night with Ten.

“I’m sleepy now. Let’s doze and cuddle, we can clean up later. Could you be so kind and hand me my tail?” Xiaojun asked with a grin.

Lucas gulped harshly at that, handing his lover the butt plug without another word.

Xiaojun carefully pushed it into his entrance, sighing lowly as his walls welcomed the item.

“You really are a naughty kitten...” Lucas commented, smiling as he closed his eyes and started stroking over Xiaojun's naked body, absentmindedly playing with his tail.

Xiaojun was smiling as well.  _ Mission accomplished. _ He thought to himself as he drifted into a light slumber.

\---

The breakfast next morning started out great for Xiaojun. Lucas had not left his side ever since they woke up and showered together. He had been pampering Xiaojun all morning, handing him everything he needed at the table, even feeding him the cornflakes.

The other members had started ignoring them as soon as they noticed that their annoyed sighs didn’t have any effect on the two lovebirds. Everyone was busying themselves with their own business now. All but one.

Ten was staring at them nonstop from the other end of the table. He was fuming inside, eyes narrowing as he heard Lucas calling Xiaojun a “cute little kitten” for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. He was more than annoyed. 

He had expected something like this after he’d found out about Xiaojun’s little shopping tour yesterday, but he had not known that Lucas would turn into dumb jelly under Xiaojun’s claws. Ten had to do something about it. He loved Xiaojun, his friend meant everything to him, but he’d been with Lucas longer than him, he couldn’t lose his hold on Lucas just because Xiaojun was also in the picture now.

“Xiaojun, Lucas!” He called out with serious voice, all the other members at the table halting with whatever they were doing, staring at Ten, “Get up and follow me. We need to talk. Now.”

The both of them looked up in surprise, deciding not to argue and just follow Ten without causing more of a scene in front of the others.

Ten headed to their room, walking inside as if it was his and not theirs. He closed the door behind them and faced Lucas then, speaking up with cold and nasal voice.

“Kitten or Kitty, what shall it be?” He asked him.

Lucas’ brows raised up in utter confusion, Xiaojun biting his lip.

“Ten, what are you talking about?” Lucas asked back instead, carefully touching the man’s arm.

Ten flinched at the touch, but he didn’t move away.

“You heard me right. I don’t mind if you’re sleeping with the both of us. But what I don’t like, is that you’re giving us almost the exact pet name. I feel... replaced”, Ten told him openly, Xiaojun feeling bad immediately.

Lucas looked down at Ten, then over at Xiaojun before he sighed deeply and shook his head.

“I’m starting to understand what’s been going on with the both of you these days. Oh my... Ten, Xiaojun... no one replaced anyone. I enjoy being with you equally much. You’re both so pretty and lovely and... sexy. I’m sorry if I chose pet names that are this similar, I didn’t mean to degrade anyone. You know I’m not that great with spoken language... It’s just, both of you have such cat-like characteristics and... since Xiaojun is the younger one, I called him kitten even though I already named you kitty”, Lucas explained, looking at Ten now.

Ten was pouting slightly, hands crossed in front of his body. Xiaojun was looking at his friend, hoping that Ten wasn’t upset still, he himself understanding Lucas’ explanation. He wasn’t feeling as competitive as Ten after last night had gone so well.

“Tennie... please don’t be mad”, Lucas added carefully, stroking Ten’s cheek.

Xiaojun also extended a hand, looking at Ten with wide and apologetic eyes.

A smirk settled on Ten’s pretty lips then. His voice was light and melodic as he spoke out his next words.

“I think we should have a threesome.”

_ To be continued. _


End file.
